mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Friend Codes (Dawn of Fire)
*CSZ4WXRX - Level 18 atm. Play 10 times daily. Buy and Sell in markey. *2Y6Z3FNK - Hollowness (wall) or HollownessDevoured, new yet active player Mar/2016 *48CXUPCZXP - I PLAY EVERYDAY!!! And buy stuff in the market *WVVW7RX5 (It Has Kingdom) - I'm a daily player and I sell and buy lots of stuff in the Market! *VYLU2YUG - Ethereal Glowbe, daily player *R2BQMXEW - Raabster (and Rascal) - Come sing with us! *Daily player... *N4788V4A-DFGCRPPERJAM(DOF)I Lit Torches,Play Every Day,Buy Stuff In The Market Have A Youtube Chaneel Friend With Other MSM Youtuber(Channels Name DFGCREPPERJAM)And A Have 3 Spaces On My Friend Tribe.This Bio Is Long.Bye *TSCH49CU - SuperStogg - I am level 10 atm, but i will try to put some stuff in the market. :D :D :D *SSXGUJXS -Casi- level 27 add me and visit me *MDZ3FXD3 - Ankan03 - I'm new here, but I'll try to keep some treats in my market :) * 9S623AZ5- LadyIvyElf- always need me friends! *3FSVSW79 - BabyRae- Looking for friends! I always try to keep allot of goodies in my market! * C35764MY - Crunchy - Always looking for new amigos * XD3P2EGZ - Golden God - At level 34 so I have a lot of high level things to sell!! * 167U1WK7 - Stoick --- Add me up for buying and selling in the market * 3FGQ499M - Zimmette, here! Looking to be able to buy and sell with more people. *YVPBHSPT- i buy almost everything and sell everything. I'm a market freak. Add me *R9RMLBKW - HI im Bacongirl! im pretty new and play often! I constantly look to sell stuff in the market, so add me and check it out! *7AWCQZFT - Hey there! I'm CHASERiXeRz! I often add stuff in my market so feel free to add me! *JPGNAP44 - Drugo here, I'm Italian and i play often :) *FXF6GFZX - DJ Bhan here, I play & buy from markets lots and lots (as in many times a day) �� �� *JQCQ5PXG Zeram Rules! Come visit my market... *DFDEC84R Welcome to the Monster Daycare,where raising monster babies can really lift a spirit! *JJAN6JM43Q *GVUQ8ZNS *ND8C7DZE- (Forovakil) I play often and will regularly buy items from your market! *NMNEKCE6 *KV4FLFS2- Lets have fun together �������� *5PD8DJ5H - Xotomi *MN1NF4X6 - Hi, I am a new player! Please add me, and it doesn't matter what level you are on. *77RQE99H - PhantomWolfDX - A dutch gamer. *955C9ZX6 - ("MSMPokeGamer") I've been playing for longer than most people, so my friend code is smaller. Not sure what friends are for, but I'm in for whatever it is. Please add. *JHRCKBME - "Nanja" *YBR26UK6 - Karibou Sky *SGXC9K2A - Eli Frost - I play a lot and yeah :3 I'll favorite you if you add me no matter what level *W25XZYZA - KuromiKitty (a.k.a KittyHawk on MSM 1) I play frequently so please add mee~ c: *SSX2XE66R New player. Please add. *1DHTDRBE - AngryBirdsFan. Hi, guys! I play often, and I'm OK with anyone at any level! Please add me. *YV6E6QN9 *KLUGP1J3 -Add me Please thx and good game *J8BHACNS - phlutter *AJEV6GZQ - Please add me! :D *CT6UGY9A - I'm Kadin, I love MSM and am really excited for Dawn of Fire. Please add me! *55A7RPXQ - in-game name CID - I'm addicted *K1DVZCTB - Hey everybody hey let's go! *C8UFTG82 - my name is funnygamer95 that have a baby quibble picture in it. *LUK4SKU5 - so addicted to this game...please add *R4PBLZTM - Baby Bash *8G7BVZHV - Regular player, if options like torches come or anything like that, I'm your guy *SEXDA4QV - Add me I'm at level 22! :) *CQ5E6XF6 - So excited about Dawn of Fire!! Add Me I play often :) !! *3U3T97T2 - let's get this thing started. *FD2XM7M2 - I'm a recently new player, Level 7 as of right now (Almost 8). I hope you will add me! *L1MAXYWW - I'm a player of MSM and help friends daily. Please add me. *8SYRWWCD - "Dan the Man" *M2422CRQ - fire starter. *F8MSAPBL - HEY! I'm Shellbeater1999, the founder of the My Singing Monsters Fan Fic Wikia. Please add me Demon Dash and Pro Gamer Edwin, and as always, Whaddle on! *4QSFWFAD - We cannot get out. *Y6LFEDW6 - I'm Jazz Ad in MSM1. Not sure what friends are for yet but I'm in the new boat. *KERC36UM - YO! I'm SardinePhangler, and I want to teleport all my monsters! *DLN1MM5X - CutieZeMusician - Hopes To Complete All Goals (And Get The Full Song) *FKJC62MT- will buy some things you put on sale! *ZHPSMRZ9 - Yippeeyay. *8J5R3LEF- add me :) *WX3KM25K- lol add me my fellow friends ;) *4YRQZPD6 I am very active (Monster Queen) *C7WNNJ8T (SIDEWINDER) *4116LHHC- MopsyFlopsyDoo The Whaddle Queen and Dandidoo Goddess